A Pirates Life For Me
by Gavroche Scamander the Newsie
Summary: How would Curse of The Black Pearl change when Jack has a six year old daughter?
1. Chapter 1

When I wake up I'm surrounded in water. I definitely had Agnes when I fell asleep. Shortly before Mommy died she made me Agnes. I'm searching through the water. Mommy and Daddy both told me she can't get wet. "Agnes! Where ae you?"

"Got your doll." Daddy says. He stands on the mast of his boat, noticing that it's filling up with water he jumps down to bail it out." Please grab our things Lucy Goosey." I rush to obey and we notice three pirate skeletons hanging with a sign "pirates ye be warned" and Daddy pays homage to them; reaches the port Daddy lifts me onto his shoulders, his boat sinking lower and lower until he is at the dock and can simply walk off the boat's mast

The Harbormaster says to us "What – hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock. And I shall need to know your name."

Daddy puts down three coins on the book and says "What dye say to three shillings… and we forget the name?"

Harbormaster says, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

Daddy puts me down, gives me Agnes and says to me, "Why don't you go ahead with Agnes?"

I nod, knowing full well that Daddy didn't want me to see whatever he was. When he caught up to me I can hear the jingle of coins. We are walking up to a fine-looking ship hand in hand when we pass two navy men in the shade. When they see us they jump in front of us.

Skinny spots Daddy says "This dock is off limits to civilians".

Daddy says, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately. [tries to continue his way but is again thwarted] Apparently, there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Skinny says, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

Daddy says, "It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a… a ship like that [points out the Dauntless] makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

Skinny says, "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed."

Daddy says, "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl."

Fatty says, "Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

Skinny says, "The Black Pearl is a real ship."

Fatty says, "No, no it's not."

Skinny says, "Yes, it is, I've seen it."

Fatty says, "You've seen it?"

Skinny says, "Yes."

Fatty says, "You haven't seen it."

Skinny says, "Yes, I have."

Fatty says, "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

Skinny says, "No."

Fatty says, "No."

Skinny says, "But I have seen a ship with black sails. "

Daddy slips away while they banter.

Fatty says, "Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

Skinny says, "No." While given a nod

Fatty says, "Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor… "

Then they notices us at the wheel of the Interceptor

Skinny says, "Hey! You! Get away from there."

Fatty says, "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

Daddy says, "I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship."

Skinny says, "What's your name?"

Daddy says, "Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

Fatty says, "What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

Skinny says, "Yeah. and no lies."

Daddy says, "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

Skinny says, "I said no lies!"

Fatty says, "I think he's telling the truth."

Skinny says, "If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Daddy says, "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

Just then a fancy woman fell into the water


	2. Bye

I need to go on a hiatus because I am really sick. In the last 3 months I've had six hospital visists because I'm so dehydrated from the constant vomiting.

Thanks,

Nicole


End file.
